


[art] curse swallower

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Nudity, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Cursed Female Knight/Swamp Witch - "I can take your curse, for a price."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	[art] curse swallower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).




End file.
